The Perfect Present
by Corn Cops
Summary: A couple months after James and Lily are married, James is trying to figure out what Lily would want as a present for her birthday. Despite his constant haggling, her answer is always the same: that she just wants him to come home, safe and sound. Despite that, he wants to give her something special, and after a whole lot of deliberating, finally figures out what to give her.


**A/n: This was written for Camp Potter 2017.**

 **Scavenger Hunt- collaboration fics about a given prompt. This story has been written in collaboration with whitetiger91 (she has written all the parts from James' point of view).**

 **Mandatory: Write about trying to find the perfect gift for someone**

 **Optional: 1. Yellow 2. Flourish and Blotts 3. Tea 4. "I'm not stressed." 5. Special**

* * *

 **The Perfect Present**

* * *

"New robes? Shoes? Girls love shoes. Jewellery? Oh come on, Lily, tell me want I can get you," James said.

A storm was setting in, and if he didn't leave for the Order meeting soon, he would surely be caught in the middle of it. Nevertheless, he refused to leave the small cottage until his new wife gave him some idea of what to get her for her birthday. Surely she realised that he was likely to forget—not her birthday date itself, but to get her a present on time? Shouldn't she have some sort of list prepared for him for these instances?

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up the book in front of her. "You know I don't need anything," she said, flipping the pages until she found the chapter she was on.

"Yes, but what do you _want_? Flowers? Chocolates? One of those Muggle car things?" he pressed on.

Without looking up, Lily said, "What I want is for you to hurry up and go to that meeting. I'm not going to be the one to have to feed you soup just because you got soaked by the rain. I'd prefer to listen to the lightning and read my book then put up with another of your 'wizard-flues'."

James huffed and ran his hand through his already-messed up hair. "When I have the flu, I am sick, you know."

"When you get the flu you act pathetic, moaning around needing this and that, just like Black acts," Lily answered. She finally looked up, however, and flashed him a smile. "Go on, off you go; I really don't need anything new, alright? I'm sure my birthday will be great; all I want is for you to be there."

"Lily—"

"Off with you, now!" Lily laughed, although he thought it sounded a bit forced, picking up the cushion behind her and chucking it at his head. "And come back to me, safely."

James ducked just in time, and the cushion landed with a soft thud on the floor. He opened his mouth to tell Lily to not be so stubborn, but as thunder rumbled in the distance, he instead pulled on his travelling cloak and opened the front door.

"I'm still going to get you something," he said, and with one last look at his favourite witch, he stepped out into the cold.

The wind whipped at his face, causing him to pull the hood of his cloak over his head. He wished he had remembered to grab a scarf. As he began walking down the small laneway wet from the first lot of rain that evening, willing his feet to move faster so he could reach the Apparition point before he completely froze, he allowed his mind to wander back to the problem at hand.

He needed to get Lily the perfect gift. The last two birthday presents he had gotten her had been rather lackluster. For her seventeenth, he had made her a large cake and given her a gold necklace and a plush deer. The necklace clasp had snapped and the deer soon seemed childish rather than special, but it was the cake that had disappointed her the most. Padfoot had thought it a wonderful idea to stuff a half-dressed Cornish Pixie inside the cake, so that when Lily blew out her candles, the pixie would jump out and start taking off its tiny toga-like garment. However, the pixie seemed to think being forced to be dressed in a toga wasn't funny, and havoc ensued. For her eighteenth, there were no cake or presents; not because James had learnt his lesson, but because he had forgotten to order her anything on time. The music box he did order came one month late and was a rock tune rather than the ballads Lily adored.

This year, everything had to be _perfect_.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the thunder rumbling overhead. The dark grey clouds were closing in and he ran the remaining steps to the Apparition spot.

* * *

Lily watched as James pulled on his coat and left, the fake, reassuring smile still in place even after the door slammed shut. It was only when there was a blinding flash of lightning outside the window and another crash of thunder that the smile fell from her face, to be replaced by a fearful expression.

"It's OK," she said, picking up her stuffed deer and holding it close. "It'll be alright, Prongsy. Daddy'll be fine." She patted the fuzzy toy animal gently and nuzzled her face against it, sighing from the effort of having to put on a brave front whenever James was around so as to not worry him. "That's right. Everything's going to be alright."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, jumping when the wind caused the windows to clatter. Lily opened her eyes and looked around slowly, feeling a sense of dread creep up her spine. Every time lightning flashed, she thought she saw a silhouette, and every time thunder rumbled, she thought it was the sound of spells clashing.

"Stop it," she scolded herself. "Don't over think things." She pushed herself up from the sofa, pausing a moment when she thought she heard something. "I'm not stressed," she said loudly in order to reassure herself. "I'm fine. That's right." She clutched the deer to her chest. "Mummy's fine. And so is Daddy. I'm sure—"

There was a particularly loud crack of thunder followed by scraping on the door and Lily's voice drowned in her throat. Clutching Prongs in one hand, she held her wand in the other, frozen on the spot. The storm played as a backdrop to her fear, and with every streak of lightning or crash of thunder, she grew more and more on edge.

"Nobody's there," she whispered to herself, inching backwards. "It's just me. Nobody else."

Her foot hit the side of the sofa and she tumbled back onto it, her wand flying out of her hand. Momentarily disoriented, she began to push herself up when thunder crackled again and the lights flickered. Lightning flashed, and for a second Lily thought she saw someone standing at the window. Then the lights went out, and darkness engulfed her.

She cursed under her breath, wishing she had tagged along with James, hating being all alone in the middle of the woods, in a tiny little wooden cottage, with a crazy storm brewing outside. As though listening in on her thoughts, it began to rain, the _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops on the wood deafening.

' _I wouldn't even know until someone blasted the door open,'_ she thought warily as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She stumbled around for her wand, and upon finding it, muttered, " _Lumos_."

Her wand tip cast a pale circle of light around her, and she moved it in a slow arc before her, deciding to light some candles to alleviate some of the darkness. She moved towards the shelf by the windows where she had already lined up candles in anticipation of the lights going out when the storm had set in. Just as she finished lighting the ones on the candelabra, she looked up and saw two large yellow orbs staring at her. She gasped, the scream stuck in her throat, stumbling back as she pointed her wand at the window. The eyes and the large dark shape had disappeared, but she was still shaken.

' _What was that?'_ she thought, her mind short circuiting from panic. ' _Was it just an animal? A deer, maybe? Or… or a werewolf?'_

Lily shook her head, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself. ' _No. No. I'm in the middle of a bloody forest. Of course there's going to be an animal or two seeking shelter from the storm. It's nothing. Calm down.'_

She opened her eyes and slowly made her way to the sofa, never lowering her wand. Settling down on the sofa, she picked up Prongs and cuddled him, her wits on end. Gently stroking the plush toy, she wondered if James had realised how serious she had been when she had said all she wanted for her birthday was for him to come home, safe and sound.

"James, hurry back," she whispered, tightening her hold on her stuffed deer.

* * *

"James? James, are you paying attention? Constant vigilance, boy!"

James' head snapped up. Moody was staring at him, his left eye piercing into him. His mind had been going over and over the possible things he could get Lily. He knew she wouldn't appreciate new lingerie—even if he would—and any kitchen items would probably be tossed at his head for simply implying that she had to be the one to cook. It was nagging at him, so much so that he couldn't even pay attention to the first mission he would be sent on in months.

"This is an opportunity, mate, pay attention," Sirius said, nudging him.

"Yeah, good on you," Remus mumbled, placing his chin on the table.

James' stomach turned, feeling a little bad that he was chosen for the mission over his mate, and yet couldn't even be bothered to listen. He sat up and tried to focus.

Lightning lit up the sky outside, and soon a loud crash filled the air. Lily hated storms, he knew, and always cuddled up in a warm corner with a book to distract herself during them. Perhaps he could get her a good book to read during the stormy season? Perhaps he could build her a new bookshelf for their cottage?

"Anyway, as I was saying, this could make or break us. We need to relocate the Jones'. They won't be too happy that they are losing their home, but as long as they're together, that's all they could ever need," Moody said. "And all that cuddly nonsense. It is one of the easier items this week, but I expect constant vigilance. Now, are we all clear?"

Another rap of thunder exploded overhead. Rain lashed against the windows, the wind blowing the tree branches outside. Wormtail gasped from across the room, but James ignored him. Pushing back his chair, he said, "I've got it!"

"What you've got, lad, is a lack of concentration," Moody growled.

"No, no, look, er, send Moony—Remus, instead of me. He can do what I do. You don't mind, do you, mate?"

Remus blinked up at him, "Erm, no, I don't mind, but are you sure?"

James was already putting his cloak back on, however, and rushing out the door.

"Prongs? Where are you going? Prongs!"

The rain was heavier now, coming down in sheets, the sky darker than before. James didn't bother to pull his cloak up, running out of the safe house's front gate. Twisting on his heel, he Disapparated, reappearing back on the street a distance away from where he and Lily lived.

Streetlights lit his way as he splashed through puddles, the hems of his trousers becoming soaked. He didn't care, however; he knew exactly what he could get Lily for her birthday, and if he didn't hurry, it would be too late.

The wind whipped across his face, slapping across his cheeks. He passed by his own cottage gate, running further down the street towards the small village.

First, he had to make a quick detour.

* * *

She had fallen asleep without realising it and awoke to three sharp raps on the door. Before she could even fully process what was happening in her groggy state, she dove behind the sofa, wand at the ready, prepared to blast whoever it was to smithereens.

The door was thrown open and a looming figure stepped in, their silhouette highlighted by the lightning and the flickering candles. Lily shrank back in her hiding place, her heart racing, as she squinted in an attempt to make out who the person was.

' _Think, Lily,'_ she thought. ' _Only a select few people know where James and I are staying. It could be an ally. It could be James.'_

' _But what if it's not?'_ came the counter-thought, and she tightened her grip on her wand, running through the offensive spells she could use on her opponent.

"Lily?" Remus' voice called over the noise of the storm and Lily sighed in relief.

"I'm here," she said, crawling out from behind the sofa as Remus shut the door and reinforced the protective charms.

She got to her feet and straightened her hair and clothes, hoping not to seem too shaken up. Remus frowned when he saw her. "Are you alright? Why're the lights turned off?"

Lily waved a hand. "I'm fine. It's the storm. They went out a while back."

Remus nodded and picked Prongs from the floor, where he had fallen when Lily had jumped behind the sofa, petting him on the head absently.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Lily asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

He didn't answer but looked around, as though searching for something, the light from the candles reflecting in his dark eyes. After a moment, he looked back at Lily and she thought he looked concerned. "Remus?" she said, feeling a sense of dread settle in. "What's going on?"

Remus quickly smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "It's nothing. I heard you scream, so I was a bit worried."

Lily wasn't convinced. "Did James send you here?" she asked with a frown. "Where is he?"

"No," Remus replied a little too quickly. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"What do you mean? Wasn't he at the meeting with you?"

"He was, but I think he stayed behind to talk to Moody about something," Remus said, but by now Lily could tell he was hiding something from her.

"Remus, what aren't you telling me?" she demanded as he picked up the candelabra from the shelf by the window and placed it on the table.

"Nothing," Remus said. "I was worried that you were all alone, during a storm as frightening as this, nonetheless, so I thought to check up on you. Good thing, too," he added, glancing towards where Lily had been hiding.

Lily frowned and came around the table as he settled down on the sofa. "I'm perfectly fine, as you can see."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, although Lily caught him peeking into the bedroom as he sat down. "You looked perfectly fine to me from behind the sofa," he said in a lighter tone of voice when he caught her looking.

She flushed, swatting him on the arm. "Shut up. Git."

Remus laughed and ruffled her hair as she settled down beside him, cuddling up against him and revelling in his warmth. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she was extremely grateful that Remus was there, although she was a tad concerned about why. After her earlier moment of panic when the lights went out and the yellow eyes at the window, she felt so much safer having him with her.

"Oh, by the way," Remus said after a time. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You are the _worst_ wingman in history," Lily said with a chuckle, relaxing. "Tell James that I'm going to tell everybody that asks the same thing: I don't need anything new. All I want is for him to come home safe and sound."

Remus smiled and rubbed her arm fondly. "He really is lucky to have you."

"That he is."

There was a sudden, loud crack of thunder and the candle flames flickered. "I hope the lights come back on soon," Lily muttered, unsettled.

"At least the rain let out a little," Remus said, ruffling his damp hair.

"Where _is_ James?" Lily questioned, her worry returning. "It's been so long. The meeting should've ended a while ago. What time is it, anyway?"

She leaned forward to check the small clock on the table, frowning when she saw it was already past midnight, and Remus said, "Lily, you need to calm down. I'm sure he's on his way. He probably got caught up in something."

Lily snapped her head towards Remus, eyes wide. "Got caught up in what? Not a fight!"

"No, no," Remus said, realising his mistake a little too late. "I meant he probably got caught in the storm and had to take cover."

"You're lying. I know you're not telling me something."

There was a loud crack outside that was unmistakably that of Apparition, and Lily and Remus exchanged looks.

"I'll go check—"

"No!" Lily grabbed Remus' sleeve, her panic rising. When she glanced at him, his concerned expression embarrassed her, and she shook her head. Rising, she swallowed and said, "Let's go together."

"I don't think that's—"

Lily didn't wait for him to finish and raced towards the door, throwing it open without a care and rushing out. She was running on pure adrenaline and fear, and the only thought that was going through her head was that if there was an enemy around, she had to stop them before they could spread James and her whereabouts to the Death Eaters. She whipped her head around, wand brandished, her breath forming clouds in the cold, but she couldn't see anyone in front of the house.

Remus walked back to her from checking around the side and shook his head. "Nothing."

Lily nodded, letting her wand arm down only slightly, still looking around for something. There was rustling behind her, but before she could turn around, someone wrapped their arms around her. Instinctively, Lily jabbed her elbow into the person's ribs and stabbed her wand into his arm, forcing him to let go with a yowl of pain. She spun around, a hex on the tip of her tongue, but froze at the sight of the person.

"James!" she exclaimed, rushing to him and caressing his bruised arm. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry! I thought—Oh no, sweetheart, are you alright?"

James grinned and then winced as he wrapped his arm around her. "Well, at least I know now that I needn't be worried about leaving you on your own."

"What _took_ you so long?" Lily demanded as she helped him inside, James rubbing his bruised side with a pained expression on his face.

Remus shut the door behind him and reinforced the charms, looking a bit too relieved to see James, as though he hadn't known where he had been either. Lily decided she would corner him about that later, because at the moment, James was pulling something out of his pocket, and Lily was curious to know what it was.

"Happy birthday, love," James said, holding out a somewhat worn book.

"A book on Auror tactics?" she asked, frowning. "I don't think I understand."

* * *

"Ouch!" James had just appeared back at the cottage, only for someone to stab his arm with their wand. Pushing up his sleeve, he saw that a small, purple bruise was already forming.

"James! Oh darling, I'm so sorry! I thought—Oh no, sweetheart, are you alright?" a voice exclaimed.

James couldn't help but grin as he saw his wife rushing to him. Although his arm hurt, he wrapped his arms around her. Whilst Lily fussed over him, he saw Remus out of the corner of his eye, and made a mental note to apologise to him for rushing out late.

For now, however, he had business to attend to. Pulling out a worn book from his pocket, he said, "Happy birthday, love."

Lily frowned as she took the book. "A book on Auror tactics?" she asked, frowning. "I don't think I understand."

" _Age of the Auror_ ," James said, reading the title. " I know it's not quite your cup of tea, but it is mine, and that's why it's so perfect."

"I… see."

James took a step closer, breathing in the telltale scent of strawberries coming from her damp hair. He tapped the book, the grin still on his face. "Well, I figured if I'm going to be staying at home with you for a while, at least I can read with you and not be tempted to go out on missions."

Lily looked up, her eyes glistening. "Wait, do you mean…?"

"Well, after pondering over it the whole time during the meeting, what you said about not wanting a gift kept bothering me, and then it finally clicked. I figured I'm the best present I could get you," he said, winking.

Lily chuckled, leaning into him. "That's what I've been saying this whole time" she said, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Git."


End file.
